1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shelf anti-sagging support braces and more particularly pertains to a new shelf anti-sagging support brace for attachment to a side edge of a shelf to prevent the shelf from sagging or drooping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shelf anti-sagging support braces is known in the prior art. More specifically, shelf anti-sagging support braces heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,508,301; U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,848; U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,966; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 263,010; U.S. Pat. No. 5,195,708; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,323.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new shelf anti-sagging support brace. The inventive device includes an elongate member with a pair of opposite ends, and front and back side faces extending between the ends of the elongate member. The back side face of the elongate member has a pair of elongate channels therein extending between the ends of the elongate member. Each of the elongate channels is designed for receiving a side edge of a shelf therein. The channels each have a spaced apart pair of side walls, an end wall connecting the side walls of the respective channel together, and a width defined between the side walls of the respective channel. The width of one of the channels is greater than the width of the other channel.
In these respects, the shelf anti-sagging support brace according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of attachment to a side edge of a shelf to prevent the shelf from sagging or drooping.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of shelf anti-sagging support braces now present in the prior art, the present invention provides a new shelf anti-sagging support brace construction wherein the same can be utilized for attachment to a side edge of a shelf to prevent the shelf from sagging or drooping.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new shelf anti-sagging support brace apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the shelf anti-sagging support braces mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new shelf antisagging support brace which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art shelf anti-sagging support braces, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises an elongate member with a pair of opposite ends, and front and back side faces extending between the ends of the elongate member. The back side face of the elongate member has a pair of elongate channels therein extending between the ends of the elongate member. Each of the elongate channels is designed for receiving a side edge of a shelf therein. The channels each have a spaced apart pair of side walls, an end wall connecting the side walls of the respective channel together, and a width defined between the side walls of the respective channel. The width of one of the channels is greater than the width of the other channel.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
Further, the purpose of the foregoing abstract is to enable the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office and the public generally, and especially the scientists, engineers and practitioners in the art who are not familiar with patent or legal terms or phraseology, to determine quickly from a cursory inspection the nature and essence of the technical disclosure of the application. The abstract is neither intended to define the invention of the application, which is measured by the claims, nor is it intended to be limiting as to the scope of the invention in any way.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new shelf anti-sagging support brace apparatus and method which has many of the advantages of the shelf anti-sagging support braces mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new shelf anti-sagging support brace which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art shelf anti-sagging support braces, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new shelf anti-sagging support brace which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new shelf anti-sagging support brace which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new shelf anti-sagging support brace which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such shelf anti-sagging support brace economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new shelf anti-sagging support brace which provides in the apparatuses and methods of the prior art some of the advantages thereof, while simultaneously overcoming some of the disadvantages normally associated therewith.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new shelf anti-sagging support brace for attachment to a side edge of a shelf to prevent the shelf from sagging or drooping.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new shelf anti-sagging support brace which includes an elongate member with a pair of opposite ends, and front and back side faces extending between the ends of the elongate member. The back side face of the elongate member has a pair of elongate channels therein extending between the ends of the elongate member. Each of the elongate channels is designed for receiving a side edge of a shelf therein. The channels each have a spaced apart pair of side walls, an end wall connecting the side walls of the respective channel together, and a width defined between the side walls of the respective channel. The width of one of the channels is greater than the width of the other channel.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new shelf anti-sagging support brace that has two channels of different widths for receiving different thickness of shelves therein.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.